


Sweet but Psycho

by Saphirott



Series: Songs of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, J2, Jared Padalecki's Birthday, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Jared. Y Jensen está muy lejos en Vancouver. No es gran cosa, ¿verdad?





	Sweet but Psycho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet but Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011063) by [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76). 

Sweet by Psycho  
By: Merenwen76  
Trad: Saphirott

El calor del club es electrizante. Se sumerge en la luz de colores. El bajo está en pleno auge, la batería retumbando. A veces la semi tiniebla del club se ve interrumpida por el parpadeo de las cámaras. Está acostumbrado a ellas. Abrazo, sonrisa, gracias. El día a día de las celebridades. Es el latido que lo mantiene vivo, lo alimenta, lo llena de energía. El amor que recibe, el amor que da.

Hoy es un día especial.

En muchos sentidos. Es su cumpleaños. 37. No es un número tan especial. Pero luchó por este número. Luchó duro. Hubo veces en que no estuvo seguro de conseguirlo. La lucha diaria, pero, al final, lo hizo. Ahora es más fuerte, está orgulloso y definitivamente quiere divertirse. 

Porque este cumpleaños es especial. Durante años la Comic Con de San Diego siempre ha sido programada en fechas cercanas a su cumpleaños. Y ahora, esta sería la última. La última vez que están aquí como invitados de la CW. Porque son familia. La familia SPN. Están todos aquí. Ruthie, Rich y Alex, celebrando con él, bebiendo y bailando con él.

Este cumpleaños es especial.... la última vez que están aquí como colegas. Bebe el resto de su cerveza antes de que el nudo en su estómago se agrande. No va a seguir por ese camino. Jensen y él ya hablaron de esto. Llamó por la mañana y Jared le deseó a su director favorito un buen día de trabajo. Y recibió algunos buenos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con la resaca. Dos días consecutivos, en fin, se está haciendo viejo. 

Y esto también es algo nuevo... Jensen está en Vancouver. No es que esté decepcionado. Sabe cómo va esto. 8 días de rodaje. El tiempo es dinero. 

Y Jensen estaba trabajando muy duro. Poniendo su alma y su corazón y todo lo que era en este episodio. Es el primer episodio realmente centrado en el "monstruo de la semana" de esta temporada. Los chicos volverán a la carretera y, por si fuera poco, es el episodio de Halloween. Un homenaje a las películas de terror clásicas. Y Jensen está tan orgulloso. Suena tan entusiasmado cuando hablan por teléfono. 

Así que, Jared es feliz. Y no es que no vaya a verlo mañana, ¿verdad? Así que es sólo una noche más, ¿no? 

Consigue otra cerveza. Ruth se va con Alana, Alex baila con su chica y Matt está... donde sea. 

La cerveza baja suave y fácilmente, la música está latiendo, dos fans más, abrazo, flash, un “te quiero” de vuelta. Su teléfono está vibrando y observa el identificador de llamada con sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios, Ackles?

—Yo también me alegro de oírte —. La voz de Jensen en su oído es el sonido más dulce. Abandona la pista de baile y se dirige a un lugar más tranquilo. 

—No, tío. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Necesito una razón para llamarte?

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Sí. Aún a tiempo para el cumpleaños. Sólo quiero felicitarte.

—¿Acaso no lo habías hecho ya esta mañana? ¿O con los mensajes de texto? ¿O con la publicación de Instagram? Y, para que conste, ¡fue idea tuya que me sentara en ese sofá!

Puede oír la risa de Jensen, Dios, lo extraña. Jared continúa. 

—O tengo que mencionar la botella de whisky que ese conserje tan amable trajo a mi habitación. Con esta nota tan caliente pegada a ella. La cual, a tenor del rubor de su dulce y tímida cara, había leído con seguridad. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con su dulce y tímida cara?

Jared intentó poner los ojos en blanco a través del teléfono. 

—No tan dulce como la tuya... aunque... me recuerda un poco a Stephen...

—Así que, ¿vamos a volver con esas? La próxima vez te enviaré flores, entregadas por un hombre de 70 años con un disfraz de payaso. 

Jared se ríe mientras camina por el pasillo del club. Todavía puede oír y sentir la profundidad del bajo y sigue habiendo un puñado de gente a su alrededor. 

—¿Cómo estuvo el rodaje? —. Jared tomó un sorbo más de su bebida y se relajó contra la pared.

—Increíble. Ya terminamos por hoy. La escena de la ducha será genial, espero que todos entiendan la referencia de Hitchcock.

—Tienes una chica en una ducha, asesinada con un cuchillo... así que escucha esto... —Jared ronronea con su mejor voz de Sam— ¡Es una referencia de Hitchcock!

—¡Idiota, no te burles de la persona que te va a dirigir!

—¿De verdad, Sr. Director? ¿Y cómo te gustaría dirigirme?"

En el momento en que soltó las palabras al teléfono, el corazón de Jared empezó a latir más rápido. Puede escuchar a Jensen respirando en su oído. Su polla reaccionó inmediatamente con un tic. Después de una breve pausa, Jensen habla.

—Te diré exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. Y seguirás mis instrucciones, sin preguntas, sin hacer el tonto. Seguirá mis instrucciones, ¿está claro?

—Sí —. No reconoce su propia voz. Y por instinto se aparta de la pared inmediatamente. Permaneciendo completamente erguido. 

—Bien —. La voz de Jensen es tranquila y suave. 

—Ahora quiero que te pongas los auriculares y vuelvas a guardar el teléfono en esos vaqueros escandalosamente ajustados. Y luego, quiero que vuelvas a la pista de baile.

Puede que las manos de Jared tiemblen un poco y que le tome más tiempo de lo normal ponerse los auriculares.

Cuando regresa a la música, a las luces y al calor, puede sentir su pelo húmedo en el cuello. Escucha a Jensen respirando en su oído como si realmente estuviera allí. Mueve su cuerpo al compás de la música, saludando a Alex desde el otro lado del pasillo. Observa caras familiares y desconocidas. Rodeándolo, bailando con él. Ninguno de ellos sabe por qué sonríe, ninguno sabe por qué su cuerpo está temblando. 

—Supongo que te gustará mostrar a todo el mundo tus habilidades de baile. ¿Mmm…, cumpleañero? ¿Vas a bailar? ¿Moverás esas dulces caderas que me encanta sujetar cuando estoy detrás de ti?

Jared está seguro de que se está sonrojando. Siente que su polla se engrosa y se arrepiente de haber elegido esos jeans, que ciertamente, son muy ajustados. La sensación de que todo el mundo lo está observando aumenta. Lo ven bailar, sudar y ponerse duro y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Y eso lo excita. 

—Abre tu camisa, cumpleañero. Sólo dos botones más, déjalos ver lo que no pueden tener...

Jared obedece. Con la camisa ligeramente abierta, siente aún más los ojos sobre él. El sudor comienza a correr por su clavícula. Sus pezones crecen duros, rozándose tortuosamente con cada movimiento, con cada vuelta que da en esa pista de baile. El aire se vuelve más denso. Está un poco borracho por el alcohol y por la excitación que prende fuego a su cuerpo. Casi salta cuando Jensen habla de nuevo.

—Todos te están mirando. Observando como se mueve tú cuerpo. Cómo brilla tú piel. Quieren tocarte. Estar cerca de ti. Quieren agarrarte del pelo y acercarte a ellos. ¿Puedes culparlos? Quiero que te toques. Deja que sus manos se muevan sobre su cuerpo. Quiero que te toques los pezones y sientas lo duros que están ya. 

Jared está tragando duro, mira a su alrededor, pero sus dedos ya han comenzado a moverse sobre su cuerpo caliente. Se toca los pezones como si fuera algo casual. Las luces son tenues, realmente nadie puede verlo, ¿o sí? ¿Y si...? Su aliento es más pesado. Sabe que Jensen puede oírlo. 

—Desliza la mano sobre tu polla. Apuesto a que ya está dura y palpitante. Todos verán lo sexy que eres. Tócate. Déjame oírte.

Jared ruñe. Su voz ahogada por la música. Por supuesto, Jensen tiene razón. Su polla está dura. Tan dura que se aprieta contra su vientre, sujetada sólo por la tela de sus pantalones. Se toca. Se acaricia la polla y casi olvida a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

—Mhmm… Me encantan los sonidos que haces. Solo para mí. Por supuesto, todos quieren presionar sus cuerpos contra el tuyo. ¿Puedes ver a alguien observándote? ¿Puedes sentir los ojos de alguien sobre ti? Esperando una invitación. Esperando una señal tuya para acompañarte. Pero ni uno de ellos te tendrá, ¿verdad, cumpleañero? Porque no tienen permiso para hacerlo. No lo permitiré. ¡Eres mío y sólo mío!

Los ojos de Jared se abren de par en par. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado. —Jensen... no puedo...

—Quiero que vayas al baño. Despacio, muy lentamente. Quiero que sientas todos sus ojos en ti. Siente tu polla entre las piernas. Siéntela latiendo y palpitando hasta que llegues allí. Entra en el retrete del fondo y cierra la puerta.

De ninguna manera Jared es capaz de caminar lentamente. Y nunca le admitirá eso a Jensen. Con pasos largos y rápidos se dirige a los baños. Hay dos hombres allí, pero, gracias a Dios, la cabina del fondo está libre. Cierra la puerta. Se desabrocha los pantalones y desliza la mano alrededor de su polla. 

—¿Estamos impacientes? ¿Te di permiso para tocarte la polla?

Jared gimotea y espera que los chicos hayan salido del baño. 

—Por favor... —. Su voz es sólo un susurro.

—Me encanta cuando suplicas, cariño. Y recompensaré tu paciencia. Deshazte de tu ropa. Sí, cumpleañero. Quiero que te desnudes en ese baño. Y no te atrevas a hacer trampa.

Jared se agarra la polla por la base. Esto lo va a matar. Considera por un segundo si realmente quiere desnudarse aquí, pero está cachondo como una perra, así que ¡maldita sea! Ni un minuto después, está completamente desnudo, dejando sólo sus calcetines porque…, de ninguna manera. El teléfono sigue en su mano y los auriculares aún destilan la voz de Jensen en su oído. Su polla esta dura como una piedra y la cabeza está enrojecida con un rubor intenso. Se está acariciando a sí mismo y gime en su altavoz. 

Escucha a Jensen que también está sin aliento. ¡Bien!

—Me vuelves loco, cumpleañero. No tienes idea de lo desesperadamente que quiero tocarte, acariciarte, follarte en ese baño. Quiero reclamarte y marcarte desde adentro y quiero hacerte gritar.

—J... Jen... Joder.

—¡Escúchame, nene! Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo diga y no te atrevas a detenerte, pase lo que pase o quien sea que venga. Quiero que sueltes el teléfono, pero no cortes la llamada. Quiero que acaricies tu polla lentamente, y que hagas rodar tus pelotas con firmeza en esa gran mano tuya. Y quiero que mojes tus otros dedos y los empujes profundamente dentro de tu bonito trasero. Estírate, jódete con esos dedos. Quiero que te imagines que soy yo tomándote, montándote desde atrás aquí mismo en este club, en este baño donde todos pueden oírte o pueden entrar repentinamente y tú estarás ahí parado desnudo con tu polla dura y sólo una delgada puerta entre tú y quien sea. ¿Serás un buen chico? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Ngh S... Sí, joder J…

—¡Hazlo! —. Jensen suena impaciente por primera vez y Jared no puede culparlo. Tira el teléfono y el auricular sobre el charco de su ropa. Se siente perdido por un momento sin las órdenes de Jensen, pero su excitación le abruma.

Hace lo que se le dice. Se acaricia la polla, se masajea las pelotas, y sus propios dedos lo abren, extendiendo su agujero. Y gime lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jensen lo oiga. Desearía que Jensen pudiera verlo, sentirlo, que fuera él quien metiera sus dedos dentro de él. Su respiración se acelera y puede sentir que sus pelotas se aprietan cuando la puerta del baño se abre repentinamente. La música del exterior le recuerda dónde está y el sudor frío le recorre la frente. Sabe que le prometió a Jensen que seguiría adelante, pero no puede mover ni un músculo. Oye como alguien se alivia a sí mismo. La piel de gallina aparece en su cuerpo, su corazón se acelera. Su polla sigue goteando, el pre-semen derramándose sobre suelo. ¡Oh, Dios, por favor, ¡date prisa! 

El agua en el lavabo sigue corriendo y finalmente se detiene. Escucha cómo se abre la puerta, pero el sonido no llega. En vez de eso, oye pasos que se acercan. Su corazón late fuerte en sus oídos, hay una sombra detrás de su puerta. Oh, Dios, oh, mierda, Jared aguanta la respiración. ¿Y si lo encuentran aquí? Bueno, ese es el tipo de noticias que lo harán famoso por el resto de su vida. "El actor Jared Padalecki fue encontrado desnudo y empalmado en el baño de un club." Llaman a la puerta del baño. Y Jared casi se muere. Todavía tiene la polla en la mano, dura y goteando. 

—¡Vete a la mierda! —grita. 

¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si…? ¡Jensen! ¡Jensen sigue al teléfono! 

Jared se agacha y levanta el teléfono del suelo. Cuando la abre, se da cuenta de que Jensen ha colgado.

Y de que ha entrado un mensaje. 

Y las palabras en él hacen que sus piernas casi desfallezcan. 

“Abre la puerta”

Jared está temblando, deja caer el teléfono y necesita un segundo para que su cerebro lo procese. Y luego su estómago salta y lentamente desbloquea el cerrojo, gira la perilla de la puerta y abre la puerta. 

Unas manos están sobre él inmediatamente, tocándolo, presionándolo contra la pared. Cierra los ojos. Inhala el olor familiar. Le bajan las lágrimas por las mejillas y la adrenalina lo marea. Unos labios se conectan con sus labios, una lengua lucha por entrar y él se abre, se relaja, y simplemente toma lo que Jensen le da. 

—No tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres. De cuan tortuoso fue verte, pero no tocarte. Oírte, pero no probarte. ¡Tan jodidamente hermoso! Date la vuelta, cumpleañero. Realmente necesito estar dentro de ti, ¡ahora!

Jared se gira, presionando su trasero firmemente contra la entrepierna de Jensen. Oye cómo Jensen se abre el cinturón y como su cremallera se desliza hacia abajo. El chasquido de una tapa e inmediatamente después el sonido de Jensen lubricando su polla. 

Siente que Jensen se coloca detrás de él, presionando lenta y firmemente dentro de él hasta que se hunde completamente en Jared. Convirtiéndose en uno. Los dedos de Jensen acarician el pelo de Jared, su boca chupando y sus dientes arañándole el cuello. 

Entonces, finalmente, Jensen comienza a moverse y Jared no se detiene. Su mano se extiende hacia atrás, sosteniéndose del cuello de Jensen, conectándolos imposiblemente más cerca. Toma todo lo que le da, gimiendo contra la piel caliente de Jensen. 

—Te tengo, nene. Vamos, déjate llevar y córrete para mí.

Jared se corre mientras la polla de Jensen lo atraviesa, montándolo y golpeando su próstata. Oye gritos y no se da cuenta de que vienen de él. Jensen lo sigue de cerca. Brazos fuertes lo sostienen, lo aprietan. Jared se da la vuelta y los besos se posan en sus mejillas y labios. 

Mira a Jensen con ojos llorosos.

—Hola —. La voz de Jensen es suave, cercana y tan real. 

—Hola a ti también —. Su voz es inestable. Pasa sus dedos por el pelo corto de Jensen. —¿Cómo?

—Tuvimos que cancelar la escena 23. Lo que significa que terminamos por la tarde, lo que significa que pude conseguir un vuelo más temprano. Y aquí estoy.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—No. Vamos, nada puede asustar al maldito Sam Winchester.

—Disfrutas demasiado de esto. Tu especial de Halloween se te debe haber subido a la cabeza.

—Pero tú grito fue mejor que el de Janet Leigh.

Jared empieza a protestar. 

—¡¡Cualquiera podría haber entrado!!

—No con la pequeña propina que le di al personal de seguridad. ¿Cómo crees que llegué sin ser visto? 

—Ahh Mr. Ninja ataca de nuevo.

Jared termina de ponerse la ropa, se lava las manos y se pasa los dedos mojados por el pelo. Jensen lo vigila. 

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el resto de la noche? ¿Regresamos al Hard Rock?

Jared se da la vuelta y pega a Jensen contra la puerta, cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo. 

—Primero, me dejarás conducir el carro mañana cuando vayamos a jugar al golf, ah, ah, ¡esto no es negociable! Después, quiero un filete mañana por la noche, como un filete muy grande. Y un pastel de cumpleaños. Y quiero beberme esa maldita botella contigo y tener uno de esos días, ¡tú sabes! Pero ahora mismo... Todo lo que quiero hacer es llevarte a mi habitación y comerme tu pequeño culo psicópata hasta que TÚ grites como Lila Crane.

—Esa era su hermana. Quieres decir Marion...

—¡Jensen!

—Lo que desees, Cumpleañero.

FIN


End file.
